


written on the mountains

by oh_la_fraise



Series: NaNo 2016 Stories [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise
Summary: “I can’t stop seeing his face,” Alec admits.  It’s just him and Izzy in the dark, like when they were kids.  “Even at the end, he was so full of love—“Izzy squeezes his hand.  She sniffs.  “I’m sorry I’m here and he’s not.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331218) by [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius). 



> I took a quick break from my NaNo project to write a remix of/fic inspired by thisissirus's lovely and heartbreaking story consequences. Title is from Dorian by Agnes Obel.

Magnus kisses him on the head.He looks tired, but his golden eyes sparkle.“Alec Lightwood, my hero.”

~

“It wasn’t your fault,” Jace says for the millionth time.He rocks Alec back and forth.Alec can taste the remnants of bile in his mouth.“Shh, Parabatai, it wasn’t your fault.”

~

It starts like this:  


Izzy and Magnus have dragged him shopping.Alec complains, but inside, he’s glad two of the most important people in the world to him get along so well.His sister and his boyfriend coo at various glittery things in the market, and they pull Alec along behind them until the sun is low in the sky.As an apology, Magnus buys Alec a cherry snow cone; Magnus keeps stealing bites of it, and it turns his lips a stunning red.Alec wants nothing more than to be rid of Izzy so that he can kiss the stain off Magnus’s mouth. 

Then the world turns hot and bright. 

~

Even in white, Izzy is beautiful.Her dress is fitted and lace; it shows off the muscled shoulders of a warrior.A rune curls across her clavicle—Lydia knows it’s inappropriate,but the wine has gone to her head, and she wants to bite it.She could use the distraction; funerals always bring back unpleasant memories.

Lydia looks down before Izzy can catch her staring.She focuses on Izzy’s shoes—they’re covered in bright blue glitter.They clash horribly.

“I picked them out with Magnus,” Izzy says quietly.“I thought if he were here, he’d like that I was wearing them.”

~

“I’m going to find him,” Alec says from where’s he’s curled in Jace’s arms.It’s the first time he’s spoken in hours.

“Alec. . .” Jace trails off uncertainly. “There’s nothing to find.”

“No, Asmodeus.I’m going to find him and kill him.”

~

_You only get to keep one._

Edom is too bright; the world blisters and burns around them. The smell of sulphur is heavy in the air. Magnus’s lips are still stained red with cherry dye; it’s all Alec can focus on. 

_~_

Lydia smiles when Izzy enters her office.She has a soft spot for Lydia, now; between the trial and the wedding and Hodge, Lydia had proven her loyalty.Lydia looks so happy, so carefree—Izzy almost can’t tell her.But she has to do this for Alec. 

“Magnus is dead,” she says. _Do it fast, like ripping out a splinter._ “His father killed him in exchange for my life.”

~

After Alec stops crying, Izzy and Clary wander in.Izzy’s hair is damp—she’s showered, washed off the soot and ash.Clary grips her elbow carefully.The four of them curl around each other in the bed like puppies that night, and try to breathe. 

~

The vampire grins, slow and sure.“Let our fledging live, and I’ll give you information I hear you need.”

“He _killed_ a mundane,” Clary sputters.

She keeps smiling; it’s obvious in every line of her body that she was turned centuries ago by Camille.“I hear you’re looking for Asmodeus.He has a new pet.”

~

“Alec?” Lydia asks from the doorway.She gives him a tired smile, sliding into the seat across from him.“I have the latest iteration of the werewolf territories, if you want to see it.”Her eyes drift to the ring hanging from Alec’s neck, and he hurriedly tucks it back in his shirt. 

“You know,” she says nonchalantly, “after John died, I’d take his cologne and spritz it on my wrist.Just a little bit, each day.It felt like he was still with me, and I was just waiting for him to come home from a trip to the store.When the bottle was finally empty—months after he was killed—I think it was the first time that it really hit me that he wasn’t coming back.”

~

“I can’t stop seeing his face,” Alec admits.It’s just him and Izzy in the dark, like when they were kids.“Even at the end, he was so full of _love—“_

Izzy squeezes his hand.She sniffs.“I’m sorry I’m here and he’s not.”

~

Catarina turns the amulet in her hand.Her skin is pale and wan; taking over the New York Warlock Faction seems to have aged her in a way immortality never could.“I can take you to Edom,” she says.“If you think we can kill Asmodeus, I won’t fight you.I’ll help you.”

~

Edom is too bright; the world blisters and burns around them. The smell of sulphur is heavy in the air. Magnus’s lips are stained red with blood; it’s all Alec can focus on.

~

“Oh my dear Shadowhunter,” Asmodeus says.His voice is melodic, and he’s an otherworldly beauty, just like Magnus.His hand, a gnarled, sharp claw, flexes in Magnus’s chest. “He’s my _son._ I would never kill him.”

“You will.You’ll drain him to death.”

“I’ll stop before he gets to that point.And let him recover until he's ready to feed me again. Better than a protein shake.”

~

When they return to their dimension, soaked in blood and ichor, Alec drapes his jacket gently around Magnus’s naked and emaciated body.His dull, unglamored eyes roam around the group before focusing on Alec’s face.“Hey, you’re okay,” Alec soothes.

“Please,” Magnus says hoarsely.“Please stop.”

“Magnus, sweetheart, you’re okay.”

“Please don’t make me watch him in pain anymore.”

~

That night, Magnus screams so hard he wakes himself and half the Institute. 

~

“It wasn’t your fault,” Lydia says.“It wasn’t your fault, and it wasn’t Alec’s. The only person to blame is Asmodeus.”

Izzy nods shakily, but Lydia can tell she doesn’t believe her.So Lydia does the only thing she knows how and tries to kiss the pain away. 

~

When Alec tells Magnus Asmodeus is dead, shows him the horrible claw as proof like a morbid trophy, that’s when Magnus begins to believe this is real. 

~

“How can you not hate me?”Alec asks.He wants Magnus to hate him; wants Magnus to blame his as much as he blames himself. 

“Because, Alexander, you listened to what I said and didn’t let Isabelle die.I’d rather go back there for a hundred years than have you think of that when you look at me.”

~

Magnus kisses him on the head.He looks tired, but his golden eyes sparkle.“Alec Lightwood, my hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at http://ohlafraise.tumblr.com/.


End file.
